Grindlylow, Red
With a large head and numerous teeth, this unsightly creature resembles a goblin from the waist up and a greasy octopus below. Except for one major difference, the beast's color is red. CR 1/2 XP 200 CE Small aberration (aquatic) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +4 Racial Buoyancy -30; Depth Tolerance: '''300 feet DEFENSE ---- '''AC 15, touch 13, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +2 natural, +1 size) hp 5 (1d8+1) Fort +1, Ref +2, Will +2 OFFENSE ---- Speed 15 ft., swim 30 ft., jet 200 ft. Melee spear +2 (1d6+1/×3), bite –2 (1d3) Ranged spear +3 (1d6+1/×3) Special Attack tangling tentacles Psi-like Abilities(ML 1st) :At Will -- detect psionics, telepathic lash (DC 12) : 3/day -- thought shield. ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 12, Dex 14,' Con' 13, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 9 Base Atk +0; CMB '''+0; '''CMD 12 (18 vs. trip) Feats Focused Power Skills Perception +4, Stealth +14, Swim +13; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth Languages Aquan SQ amphibious ECOLOGY ---- Environment any water Organization solitary, pair, gang (3–9), warband (10–16 with 1–2 octopus minions), or tribe (17–40 plus 1 ranger sergeant of 1st–3rd level per 20 members, 1 cleric or barbarian leader of 4th-8th level, 2–8 octopus pets, and 1–2 grindylow guardians) Treasure '''NPC gear (spear, other treasure) ---- SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- '''Tangling Tentacles (Ex) Although a grindylow can't attack to cause damage with its six tentacles, these wriggling legs constantly writhe and reach out to tug at and trip adjacent foes. During the grindylow's turn, it can make a single trip attack against any adjacent foe as a swift action. It gains a +4 racial bonus on trip attacks made with its tangling tentacles, and if it fails to trip a foe, that creature can't attempt to trip the grindylow in retaliation. Red grindylows are a subspecies of grindylow that has psionic abilities. Like their counterparts, the blues, the reds stand out with brillant deep red skin as opposed to the aquamarine of a regular grindylow. This sets them apart immediately, making them a target of other grindylows and their enemies. Reds have it tough in the world, since they lack changing chromatophores that the mollusks have. A red is slightly smaller than the average grindylow, standing about 3 ft. and 9 inches long. And like the aquamarine grindylow, they are not humanoid creatures. And many enlightened grindylow bands try to preserve their reds, since those who survive to adulthood do enhance the band. Like other grindylows, Reds do have a disdain for squid. Giant or common, a Red will assault a squid. Squid are intelligent predators, and other grindylows view squid as competitors for much of their food. Reds will telepathically lash at squid, often attacking the squid first than a pod of nereids. There are no giant red grindylows sighted, thank goodness. But as a Red improves, he continues to unlock his psionic potential. Every two levels, a Red gains new powers as a psion half his level (a 6th level Red has powers equivalent to a 3rd level Psion). Category:Monsters of the Deep Category:Psionic